You're Late
by theyhadadate
Summary: It was a plain manilla folder the intern had handed Steve. It wasn't supposed to contain a DVD of his dead love telling him she had died, but it did. How else was he supposed to react to it?


**_In short, my muse has gone crazy with reuniting these two. SOOOO. I'll continue writing Gold Star and Somewhere and Sooner or Later. But add this to the list of stories being written._**

**_Disclaimer: NO.  
><em>**

Winter had hit New York hard this year. A blizzard had trapped many inside, shutting off heat, electricity, water… Just about everything. Those brave enough to weather the forces of natures often came back frostbitten, shivering, and frozen.

However, those in SHIELD still had their heat, their electricity, and their water. At least until they needed to trek home on the days they get through the frosty snow.

Today was not one of those days.

It was on this day that you could find Steve Rogers, hidden away in the corner of the archives, trying (and somewhat successfully) to use a computer. It was far more advanced than the things he had had at home, and at times he missed the paper simplicity of it all. But, like many other things of this time, it was just another thing to get used to.

The screen had changed to a biography. All records were stored in these computers, and it had taken Steve nearly three hours to track down who he was looking for. Only to discover she had perished in the war.

From the screen, Agent Margaret Carter stared out at him. (Margaret. That was her real name. He hadn't known until now.) Listed underneath were the dates.

_19 June 1916 – 29 March 1945_

She'd been dead years, killed in some small battle fighting. Steve knew she would've gone down fighting; she was Peggy Carter. Peggy wouldn't have allowed herself to go down that easily. His eyes scanned her biography. It hurt him, he realized, that he knew so little about her. He didn't know where she was born (Virginia), he didn't know that she had been adopted when she was five. He only knew Agent Carter, the woman who had had faith in him. The woman he had missed his date with.

"Captain Rogers?" The pretty ginger intern stepped over to him, a worn manila envelope in her hands. "Colonel Fury told me to give this to you. He said it's been sitting here for at least a decade." She held it out to him.

Steve smiled faintly and took the envelope, the intern smiling and walking away. It took him a moment to open the envelope; inside was a disk. A frown creased his forehead. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he soon realized it was a DVD. He leaned over, putting the disk into the slot (he hoped it was the right slot) and waiting.

A screen popped up, and Steve slid the headphones over his ears. Static in his ears, static on the screen.

Then it cleared. Somebody was sitting in front of a computer, in a cafe of some sort. Steve could see people behind, hear the whirring of blenders. His eyes cleared slightly, focusing on the person.

A beautiful brunette in uniform sat in front of the screen, her chocolate brown eyes staring out at Steve. Her lips were perfectly red, her hair was up in a loose bun, though a few strands had escaped and framed her face. The face of a dead woman. The face of Peggy Carter.

"Peggy…" Steve breathed, his hand reaching out to brush the screen. Then she started to speak.

"Steve. If you're getting this, that's good. Means you're alive!" She laughed, rolling her eyes. Steve detected a bit of sarcasm. "But yes. Maybe, by now, you know I died. I went down fighting, don't you worry about that. You didn't think I'd lie down and let them, do you?" Her saw her bite her lip. "Exactly." Her laugh echoed in his ears. "I could get in so much trouble for this, but it's worth it. I... I just need you to know I'm okay. I'm fine. And that I'm probably keeping an eye on you!" She let out a laugh, her hand appearing to tuck a few strands behind her ears. "But please. Just… just don't come looking, alright?" Peggy pressed her fingers to her lips, then to the screen. Instinctively, Steve's fingers went up to meet hers, separated by time and a glass screen. "Take care, my Captain. And remember… Please remember… I love you." She shot one last, pained smile before the screen closed.

He stared at the computer for a moment, still somewhat in shock. Steve checked her biography again. _1945. We didn't have computers in 1945. Nothing like this… _

Which meant that somewhere, somehow…

Peggy Carter was alive.

**_I'm absolutely drunk on this couple. OTP material._**

**_Review? Please?(THE ARROW OF REVIEW MAKES A TRIUMPHANT RETURN)  
><em>**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


End file.
